


Flying

by orphan_account



Series: McLennon One Shots [1]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, McLennon, Plane, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Paul and John hold hands on a plane. Fluff ensues!
Relationships: John Lennon & Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: McLennon One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778032
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Flying

**Author's Note:**

> CW: plane anxiety 
> 
> (I don't know if I really had to warn about this but I wanted to be sure.)

John had no worries about flying. He was "completely trusting of the pilot and his birds." But when he saw Paul's face contort in pain on the plane he felt a great jolt of fear wrack his body.

"Are you alright?" he asked him worriedly.

Paul gave a small smile before cringing, again. "My ears hurt Johnny," he said quietly. "It's 'cause of the plane and the change in altitude and all that rubbish." Paul winced and started to breathe heavily in an attempt to calm himself down.

John really didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to comfort people!? But he had to do something! His Paul was hurting and he needed to ease his pain. 

Without really thinking about it he grabbed Paul's hand that was resting on the armrest between them. Paul looked up at him with surprise written all over his face.

After he got over the shock of holding John Lennon's hand he gave him a shy smile and squeezed his hand in thanks.

John began to rub little circles into the soft skin on the back of Paul's hand. Paul's mind was instantly focused only on the circles and the warm feeling of John's hand against his.

Suddenly his ears were in agonizing pain. He gripped John's hand like it was the only thing keeping him alive. 

John's mouth popped open and his eyes squeezed shut in a silent scream. The bassist had a strong grip. Luckily Paul's eyes were shut tight and he quickly regained his composure so Paul was none the wiser. 

He'd go through pain much worse than this for his Paul. He didn't mind. His top priority was to help Paul feel better. 

Paul's death grip on John's hand started to loosen and his big, droopy, hazel eyes opened up to gaze into John's darker almond-shaped ones. John felt his stomach flip and tried to give Paul what he hoped was a reassuring smile. Paul smiled softly and squeezed John's hand again, gently. 

John nearly died; Paul was too much. Too beautiful. Too sweet. Too sincere. Too talented. Too adorable. Too perfect. And John was too in love. 

They continued to hold hands for the rest of the flight with occasional moments of pain for both of them, but in the end, it was well worth it. 

Once they landed Paul leaned in close to John. He cupped his hand around John's ear to whisper, "Thank you, love." Behind the cover of his hand, he turned his head to kiss John's cheek. When he leaned back and saw John's face had turned a deep shade of red he giggled and gently squeezed his hand again before letting go.

It took all of John's brainpower to quietly utter the words, "Any time at all, darl.'" 

He was so flustered he could barely get enough strength to his legs to walk off the plane. Paul just laughed and gave him a teasing push before putting his arm around the older man. 

"See you on the other side boys!" Paul called out to the rest of the band, right before the plane door opened. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was really short, but I hope you enjoyed it! I appreciate any comments and kudos :)


End file.
